


In the Storm and In the Stars

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Arranged marraige au, Dragon Slayer AU, F/M, angst to soft, more soft than angst probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: With Fiore torn in two between two sides of dragon slayers, Laxus is faced with a decision in order to bring about peace after 400 years of war. He can marry the Princess of the East Kingdom and unite Fiore into one. What he did not expect was to actually fall in love with her.
Relationships: Laxui - Relationship, Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore
Kudos: 2





	1. Princess of the Stars

It was dim, late twilight, the final rays of the setting sun casting golden shadows across the floor of the hall. _“Remember…”_ Mira had whispered, making his hair stand on end. _“Remember what this is all about. This is the most important thing you’ve ever done in all your life.”_ Right. The most important thing.

All those battles he’d fought and won, all the laws he had helped enact, all the good he had done for this kingdom…none of it compared to this moment. _The most important thing._

“Your majesty,” Freed said, crossing his arms. “The princess and her entourage have arrived. The others have set out to meet them.”

“They’ll be led here.” The old man in the throne next to where Laxus stood, pressed his hands together. Laxus gritted his teeth, crossing his arms. The suit he had been instructed to wear felt tight. White dress pants and a white coat, with gold edging. The red tie felt like a bit much, but Evergreen had insisted red was a traditional color. He felt like some sort of décor for a festival, with his hair slicked back and his buttons shined. _This is ridiculous._ Couldn’t he have worn his normal clothes? His grandfather was also dressed in royal fashion, and Freed—Laxus’s number one—stood in his best suit.

He felt like he had been thrown into a whirlwind. Not one decision that had been made so far was up to him … not one … except that first one. He bit his lip, tasting blood. That first choice, months ago. Long ago, the kingdom of Fiore was split in two, with a war between the dragons. Now, hundreds of years later, the dragon slayers continued the war. How many lives had been lost in honor of the dragons? As Prince of West Fiore, Laxus was destined to continue that fight against East Fiore. At least… that was what his _father_ taught him. _“When you become King, it will be your duty to win this war, to destroy East Fiore, to wipe them from the map.”_ But, Makarov, Laxus’s grandfather, had offered him another option—another choice: _“There’s another way to stop this bloodshed,”_ he had said. The plan had been relayed, and he had agreed. _I said yes._

After all … it couldn’t be that bad, could it? And it would make everyone happy. And … maybe _he_ would be happy. The idea of … happiness seemed so foreign. _With all this war, who knows what happiness truly is._ But now, months later, he was wondering if he would live to regret saying yes. It felt like he was blocking himself from freedom, locking himself in a cage. His choice stripped away… Standing … in his stupid suit, waiting for the throne room doors to burst open, the caller to announce the arrival of the Princess from the East. A dragon slayer like him. He balled his hands into fists. He knew all about her … from books, and descriptions. He knew what people said of her power and her beauty, but he had never met her in all his life. _Who are you, really?_

“Are you ready, Laxus?” Freed asked, nodding towards the golden gilded doors on the other side of the room. Laxus didn’t have time to answer before the doors soundlessly swung open.

“Her Majesty…” the caller began, “Princess Hisui of East Fiore.”

And for the first time in his life, Laxus looked into the eyes of their enemies while not on the battlefield. There were two he recognized—dragon slayers he had met on the battlefield. One a fire dragon slayer with a head of pink hair, and the other an iron dragon slayer with piercings and a glint of sharp teeth in his smile. Of course, they would come to keep the princess safe. He knew Princess Hisui must have fought on the battlefield but he had never come face-to-face with her. _A celestial dragon slayer, huh?_ They said her power was overwhelming.

And there she was, between the two guest dragon slayers. For one moment Laxus forgot how to breathe, and his tight collar felt even more suffocating then before. Hisui Fiore … he had seen her in paintings before, but never like this. Her hair was pulled back into a braided bun, and she was robbed in a beautiful golden gown, shimmering stars dotting the sheer sleeves and her golden crown. Her eyelids had been brushed with gold, her cheeks flushed, her emerald eyes full of a power beyond Laxus’s understanding. She was the most radiant thing he had ever seen.

She approached the throne, her bodyguards just behind her, and knelt down, bowing her head. Laxus was entranced. _This … is the power of the celestial dragon slayer?_ Was it some sort of mind magic or … something that made his heart race …? What kind of spell had she put him under?

“Rise,” Makarov said, standing from his throne. Laxus glanced over at his grandfather and then at Freed. They both seemed to be acting normal. Was it just him? _Why_? “You are a guest here in West Fiore. There is no need for such formalities, Princess Hisui.” Makarov smiled a little, and Laxus saw genuine kindness in his eyes. “Thank you for agreeing to come to West Fiore to continue preparations.”

_Preparations… for…?_ That’s right. This … this was the woman he was promised to marry. An alliance through marriage, for peace. No more bloodshed between West and East Fiore. A union. He felt his face grow hot again, almost feverish. _I’m marrying THIS WOMAN!?_ Her magic was making his heart race once more, his palms feel sweaty. And then Mira’s words entered his mind once more: _“This is the most important thing you’ve ever done …”_ He took a breath, and cleared his head. _I’m only doing this for the people. Besides, we were enemies once … she probably can’t even stand to look at me._

“And this …” Makarov was saying, gesturing towards Laxus, “Is my grandson, Crown Prince Laxus, heir of West Fiore.” Princess Hisui lifted the shimmering gold skirt of her dress and curtseyed. Laxus bowed, gritting his teeth. _This is all just a big show._

“Princess …” he managed to say, but that was all he could get out before his grandfather interrupted.

“Our first meeting for preparations will be tomorrow, of course.”

_Another thing I didn’t get a say in._ Would it be meetings and preparations from here on out? _It’s for the peace of our nations, Laxus._ He supposed that for things as big as that, sacrifices had to be made.

“Laxus will lead you to the guest wing of the palace.” _Wait, what?_ “There, I hope you’ll find everything to your satisfaction. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask, your majesty.” Makarov said.

“Thank you,” Princess Hisui nodded. Her voice was softer than Laxus imagined.

“Right this way, Princess,” he said, moving down the steps to lead her back out of the main hall. Maybe, over time, it would get better. But for now, it felt like they were enemies playing a game of pretend … put on a show, bring about peace, all at the cost of their freedom.

* * *

He was not what she had been expecting. She remembered her soldiers, those warriors that fought bravely for a fight that no longer had any meaning … they had described him as a maniac. Heartless. Cruel. Vicious. They had told her that he was a monster. But this man … was quiet … and _handsome._ Blond hair slicked back, stunning golden eyes—she had never seen orange eyes before, but his were beautiful.

He was taller, and broader than she imagined. But silent as he lead them through the confusing halls of the capitol of West Fiore. _Maybe things will be alright._ But his silence was worrying her. _In a month’s time I’ll be married to this man._ And what if they couldn’t tolerate each other? What if he hated her, hated her people …? She wanted to get to know him, to one day see him as more than just a tool for peace. She wanted to see him as her _husband_. Even if it was an arranged marriage. Even if it was loveless. They could be a team, right? 

They reached a spiraling flight of stairs. “Here’s the last leg of our _journey_ ,” Crown Prince Laxus said, “The guest wing is just above …” He held out his arm for Hisui to take. She knew Natsu and Gajeel were probably bristling behind them, eyes never leaving Prince Laxus, just to make sure he didn’t hurt her. But she didn’t hesitate. She rested her arm on his and with her other hand pulled up her golden skirts to move up the stairs.

“Thank you, Prince Laxus,” she said, glancing down at the stone steps as they walked.

“Uh … just Laxus is fine.” Laxus said, glancing away, his brows furrowed. There was a moment of silence and then Laxus took in a deep breath, “My grandfather has all these meetings planned for us. To prepare …” he paused, and they stood on the stairs, “… for the wedding.” There was another long moment of silence as she met his eyes. _Our wedding._

“It doesn’t have to all be boring,” she smiled a little, “We could meet together sometimes to get to know each other …” And then she smirked a little, “Maybe we don’t have to go to _all_ the meetings. I’d love to see the city—”

“Are you joking?” He scoffed. And Hisui’s blinked. Laxus’s eyes were dark with irritation.

“Wh-what?”

“I said is this a joke to you?” His orange eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed. “Everything that’s happening—it’s all a show. Some sort of game. We’re just playing make-believe. And the goal is to convince everyone in the kingdom it was meant to be, that we’re in love, all in the name of peace, right? The last choice I was ever given was when they asked me if I would be willing to marry you. And I said, yes. Since then, nothing has been the same.”

“I’m s-sorry, I just thought—” She felt tears filling her eyes, “We _are_ getting married and I just thought it might be nice to get to know each other a little—”

“This is all just for the people of our kingdoms,” Laxus whispered, his gold eyes falling back to stare at the floor, his shoulders slumping. “That’s all it is. Just a game.”

She couldn’t think of anything to say. Maybe it was true what they said about him—that he was heartless. He was doing this for the same reasons she was, for the kingdom—for peace, but he had no interest in seeing her as his wife. _I’m just a tool for peace._ She spluttered for a moment, and then finally spoke, ice in her voice, “I have been hopeful,” she whispered, “That when I arrived here, when we were married, we could work together as a team, that we might one day find happiness together—as husband and wife. But _clearly_ , you don’t feel the same way.”

“Wait, I—”

“If I’m just a means to an end … fine. We have the same goal. We’ll do it _your_ way. We’ll play _pretend_.” She spun around, hiking up her dress to move up the stairs, and then turned back to face him, several steps above him, trying to hide the tears in her emerald eyes, “If I’m just a means to an end … you’re as heartless as they said you were!” She spun around rushing up the stairs, behind her she heard Laxus let out a growl and then move to chase her.

“Wait—”

“I think you’ve done enough,” Gajeel snapped, following after her.

All Hisui could think of was that they signed up for this. They both did … _Did I just ruin our chances of even tolerating each other?_

* * *

_Goddammit._ Laxus let out another growl, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He had been irritated enough with the whole ordeal to completely screw it up. _Now for sure she won’t even want to look at me._ The most radiant being in the world, and she didn’t want anything to do with him. Clearly she _had_ wanted to work together. And he had been dumb enough to ruin everything.

He spun around with a yell and punched the wall of the old hall, leaving a dent in the plaster. Electricity pulsed across his skin, sparking at his fingertips.

“Ah, I thought I heard you,” Freed came around the corner, crossing his arms. “What’s wrong now?” Beside him stood Laxus’s two other friends—his only friends in all the world.

“I wish we could have been in the throne room!” Ever gasped, rushing to meet him. “I saw the princess from the balcony in the library. Even so far away she looked _beautiful_! That’s lucky! Aren’t you excited to get to know her?”

“I wouldn’t call it luck” he growled, rolling his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Freed asked again, blue eyes full of genuine concern.

“I screwed everything up.” Laxus said, kicking the wall half-heartedly. “I don’t know what was going through my head.”

“Why don’t you start at the beginning,” Evergreen said, her voice softer.

“In the hall … when she first arrived,” Laxus groaned, clutching his head, “I had no idea celestial magic could be so powerful.”

Freed frowned, “Uh… what.”

“The magic, Freed, didn’t you feel it? It was overwhelming.” Laxus gasped, clutching at his chest.

Freed glanced at Ever and then back at Laxus. “What … did it feel like?”

“You’re telling me you didn’t feel it?! My heart was pounding, and it got so hot … She was … ethereal. Normal people aren’t just ethereal … Something was doing it. Her magic. Making me feel weak—Ever, why are you laughing?!”

“Laxus!” She snorted. “That’s not magic.”

Laxus glanced up from where he was practically pacing a path into the stone floor. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t feel anything like that,” Freed said, looking as confused as Laxus felt.

“It’s not magic,” Evergreen scoffed again. “It’s… Obviously… I mean, obviously you’re—”

“You’ve got the hots for the princess, we get it,” Bickslow shrugged his shoulders. “Normal reaction considering the circumstances. She _is_ gonna be your wife after all.”

“I… _what?_ ” Laxus spluttered, his face going hot again.

“She must have looked so lovely coming into the throne room. She was wearing gold, right? She must have been beautiful!” Evergreen sighed.

“I…” Laxus frowned, thinking back to the moment, thinking how beautiful she really had been. And then he remembered how he had really screwed everything up. “Ugh!” He rubbed his forehead.

“It’s okay, Laxus,” Bickslow said, resting his hand on Laxus’s shoulder, “We get it. Girls.”

“Tsk,” Laxus scoffed, shaking his head, “You all are unbelievable.”

* * *

He stood at the edge of his bed, suit finally tossed aside, he felt like he could breathe again. He thought back to the stairs, to how beautiful she was, to how it ached to see tears in her stunning eyes, to see anger furrowing her brow. _My emotions are getting the best of me._ He crossed his room to the wide window looking out over the courtyards below. The stars were out, each constellation shimmering in the inky blue of the midnight sky, and shedding light on his windowsill. He clutched the wood of the window frame, eyes tracing the pale, jagged scars along his skin, across his chest, landing on that first scar from so long ago, the jagged discolored lightning bolt across his eye, courtesy of his father … Burns, broken bones, bruises … all the blood he had shed … it could all end. _If Princess Hisui and I work together, all that can finally be in the past._ Damn, he had really screwed up. _Tomorrow, I’ll try and fix things._ He gritted his teeth. _We can get through this. For the peace._


	2. Dragon Slayer

_That was awful._ Hisui ran her fingers through the cool water of the fountain, and looked up at the bright sun overhead. _Perfectly awful. Father would be ashamed._ She lay back on the thick rim of the fountains bowl. The sun had warmed the stone. She had slept well, surprisingly. She had thought that after an argument like that—with the man she was supposed to marry, no less—she would be tossing and turning all night. The bed they had given her in the guest chambers had been comfortable, and someone drew her a bath right before. It had been lavender and chamomile. The warmth of the water soaking into her tired bones and sore muscles from the long journey to reach West Fiore.

Now she was just relaxing in the gardens. It was warm, the buzz of bees kept her company, and the blooming flowers were a beautiful sight. She had been offered breakfast, but had asked to have it in her room, alone. She was afraid of running into the Prince again. Sitting in the gardens didn’t seem to be a very princely thing to do so she figured she was safe. On the other side of the enormous fountain she could hear Gajeel and Natsu arguing—as per usual. It was a nice, familiar sound. She felt almost like she had never left her home in East Fiore. She closed her eyes… listening to the birds, the bickering, the warm summer breeze blowing through the gardens… and…

_Is that… crying?_ She paused, sitting up, trying to remain as still as possible. Somewhere down the garden path, she was sure of it! She heard someone crying. She stood slowly, tiptoeing in her gold slippers to make as little noise as possible towards the sound of the soft crying. She followed the garden path into a maze, the crying must have been just on the other side of some flowering hedges. She could hear the girl more clearly now. She was sobbing, breathless.

Hisui was about to turn the corner to try and comfort the girl, when she heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the brush, so she refrained. A gentle, deep voice spoke.

“Wendy?”

Hisui felt like she knew the voice… it was so familiar. There was a pause before the girl spoke, “Laxus?”

_The Prince?_ That didn’t sound like him at all, well… not the Prince she had heard yesterday. To this girl… he was _gentle_.

“What happened?” Laxus asked. Hisui shifted a little and managed to find a spot she could see through the brush. She felt a little bad for spying on the two in this intimate moment, but she had never imagined such kindness in the Prince’s voice.

“I heard people talking today,” the girl whispered. She was young, with short-cropped blue hair. She clasped her little hands together. “They said you and the Princess were arguing.”

Hisui blinked. She was crying about them? Why?!

“Well uh….” Laxus shuffled his feet a little. Hisui could see his golden eyes from where she stood. They were not the fire of a dragon that she had seen yesterday. They were a calm, warm ember. “That’s true, we did… argue a little bit.”

“I’m a dragon slayer,” the girl, Wendy, whispered, holding out her hands, and looking down at them as if she were holding weapons. “If peace doesn’t come… as soon as I’m old enough, I’ll have to go to war too.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Laxus rested a big hand on Wendy’s little shoulder. “I won’t let that happen. You know it has been nothing but my hope that one day we would have peace. This is our opportunity! Finally! Princess Hisui and I will make that peace happen at last! The dragon slayers won’t have to go to war anymore.”

_So determined!_ Where had that been last night? She clutched at her heart. Last night she had been offended, horrified… _This man is going to be my husband._ Today, that thought had a different connotation. It made her feel warm. Imagining them standing side-by-side, imagining a relationship built on support and respect and… gentleness.

“You promise?” Wendy whispered.

“I promise.” Laxus nodded.

Hisui took a step back, her heart pounding. And turned, tiptoeing back towards the fountain. If she was caught they might call her a spy. Her heart was pounding.

That night, though she had slept well the night before, she hardly slept at all. She tossed and turned on her feather bed. But all she could see when she closed her eyes were his soft orange eyes, she imagined the touch of a gentle hand against her shoulder. She imagined what it might be like, to have a real conversation with him, soft… gentle.

_Why is his gentleness keeping me awake?!_ She screamed into one of her pillows once, after midnight. She drifted off once or twice, but hardly slept at all. When morning finally came, bright and early, she had quite enough.

_It’s time to set things straight with Laxus._ She pulled on a like purple, silk robe, and threw her hair over her shoulder, _We both want to work together, so we should just both come out and say it._ She gritted her teeth, heavenly body magic roaring to be released. _Besides, that dragon kept me awake all night!_

A dragon slayer… gentle? _We have been on the battlefield for so long…_ She hesitated, outside Laxus’s chambers. _I forgot what it means for one of us to be kind… for… the Western dragons… to be kind._

She mustered up her courage and set forward to march through the doors.

“Ex-excuse me your highness.” A guard said at the side, raising his spear hesitantly. “These are Prince Laxus’s chambers. He asked to be left alone.”

“Actually,” Hisui said, her magic exuding from her smile and eyes, “The prince requested my presence.” The guard looked like he had stars in his eyes, looked like he was enchanted by the milky way. He stumbled a little and nodded.

“That’s right… the prince… requested your presence.”

Feeling rather accomplished, and still irritated from her lack of sleep, Hisui shoved open the enormous doors to Laxus’s main living area, and marched into the enormous room. It was a sitting room with lavish sofas and a coffee stand against the wall. On one end—to her right—she could open double doors to the prince’s bedroom, an unmade king size bed. On the other—

“Well. I uh… definitely wasn’t expecting guests.”

Hisui turned slowly, the enormous doors she had entered in were already shut once more, and to her left… the baths… Laxus Dreyar, Prince Laxus Dreyar… just… stepping out of the baths…

Hisui couldn’t tear her eyes away, couldn’t move. He held a small towel over his waist, his blond hair was still dripping, water droplets rolling down his broad shoulders. Her eyes traced over his taut muscles, following his swirling tattoos, down to his hips and the edge of that towel… He raised an arm running his fingers through his slick hair, muscles tightening—drawing Hisui’s eyes back up to his broad shoulders. _B-big._ Heat rushed through her whole body.

“Alright, Princess?” Laxus smirked, one hand still holding tight to his little towel.

Her eyes slowly widened. _I’ve been staring!_ “I—!” She waved her hands, scrambling backwards. “I— I’ll leave! Y-you! You get dressed!” She couldn’t think straight. All she could hear in her head was screaming, and the rushing of her own blood. She tried to turn to go, but she tripped, stumbling and flailing straight towards him. He reached out, catching her with one arm and she found herself pressed right against his bare chest.

For a moment she was frozen. She could hear Laxus’s heartbeat, could feel his muscles tighten holding her up as he held her close by the shoulders. Burning, feverish heat, rising in her core.

“Ah!” She pulled herself away. Stumbling rather ungracefully towards the door. “S-sorry! Sorry! G-get dressed!” She tried to cover her flush with the sleeves of her silk robe as she threw herself out of the room, leaning against the door as she slammed it shut behind her breathless, sweating. _B-big._ His broad shoulders, those… those… muscles… _He…_

_No! I have to catch my breath! Think of anything! Anything else! Kittens! Puppies! Home! Yes, home! My people! My father! I’m doing this for them. The waterfalls at home… water… drops… muscle…. shoulders… Laxus… Prince Laxus—NO!_ She pressed her hands to her burning cheeks, biting her lip. She wanted to scream in frustration. _Why did I have to go in when he was_ just _getting out of the baths?!_

Only a few moments into her internal panic, the door behind her swung open, almost making her fall backwards into the room. “Princess?” Laxus stood there, fully clothed in a black shirt, and red pants. “You wanted to talk.” Shaking, Hisui took his outstretched hand, and let him lead her back into the sitting room.

“I’m… _so_ sorry for intruding earlier,” Hisui whispered, still blushing. _“_ I was just… very irritated. I didn’t get much sleep last night. The truth is… I want you to know my true intentions, Your majesty.”

“Your true intentions,” Laxus mused, crossing the room to pour himself a cup of water. “So then, did you _not_ come here to marry me?” He almost sounded disappointed.

“N-no! Nothing like that,” Hisui said, “T-trust me, Your majesty—”

“Just Laxus,” he corrected, again.

“T-trust me….. Laxus… I _do_ intend to marry you.” She paused, “But… that’s just it. If we’re going to be married… I want us to be a team. I want our relationship to be built on trust and support of one another. Do we not both have the goal of peace?”

“Peace…” Laxus nodded, “Yes. That’s the whole point of all this, isn’t it?”

“If we work together, I believe nothing can stop us from achieving that peace.” She whispered. “Don’t you believe the same thing? I know we didn’t exactly start off on the best of terms. Things will be hard at first. But I came here to ask you… please…? Will you help me strive to work together, for the good of our people?”

Laxus was quiet for a long moment, before he whispered, “Yes.” He turned to face her, those golden eyes filled with that same gentleness she saw in the maze, between the hedges… and something more—something softer. “Yes, I want to work together. After all, we’re going to be married.” He let out a deep sigh, “I never imagined I’d be married… and certainly not to someone from East Fiore.” He laughed a little, sitting down beside her. “But… I’m going to try my best to be at peace with _you_ , so that together…. We can find peace for our kingdoms.”

Hisui smiled, staring into those orange eyes she admired so much. “Together.”


	3. Celestial Welcome

“Tonight there’s a celebration,” Evergreen explained as she hung the deep red dress up by the door. “A tradition on this side of Fiore. In preparation for a wedding the groom’s family throws a celebration in honor of the bride.” Hisui blinked up at the young woman with wide eyes.

“Our people have that tradition as well!” She whispered. She glanced over at where two other young women were preparing makeup and hair product. “Maybe our people aren’t so different after all!” Her heart felt warm at such a familiar tradition. She was afraid, when she agreed to marry Laxus Dreyar of West Fiore, that she wouldn’t get all the traditions that she was so familiar with. Tonight proved her wrong. _Tonight is going to be special._

“Come sit over here, Princess,” the blonde young woman smiled, “We’ll fix you up for the feast tonight!”

“You’re going to look radiant!” The white-haired beauty added.

“Th-thank you!” Hisui whispered, “You have no idea what this means to me. It… it feels like home.”

She sat in front of the mirror and the two young women got to work, curling her hair and pulling it up into an elaborate bun. As they worked, they talked. The blonde—Lucy—brushed Hisui’s cheeks with pink powder, and carefully lined her eyes.

“Tonight is exciting!” She said, “The prince himself helped prepare the decorations for the occasion.”

“He did?” Hisui asked. It was hard to imagine Prince Laxus dealing so much with parties like this. But the thought that he put effort into something as important as this made Hisui’s heart warm.

“Yes, he did,” Mirajane—the white-haired beauty—said. “I’ve never seen Laxus so focused on something like this before.”

Hisui remembered the feasts like this she had attended before. Her heart skipped a beat. All the important traditions. “In East Fiore the first dance of this celebration is saved for the Future Bride and Groom. Is that a custom here?” Hisui asked.

“Yes!” Lucy gushed, “It’s so romantic! The groom formally asks the bride for the dance. It’s so sweet! The first dance is like a promise, don’t you think, Mira?”

“A promise?” Mira mused, tucking in the last few curls.

“Yes, like… Welcoming the bride into his family. A promise that once they’re married they will _always_ dance together, face every struggle together.”

A first dance with Laxus Dreyar. For some reason the memory of him soaking wet, standing in only a towel, flashed through her mind. She felt her face go hot. She would be close to him on the dance floor…

“What do you think of the Prince, Princess Hisui?” Lucy asked suddenly. The question startled the jade-haired princess. She blinked and then took a deep breath. “I… well… I… I think he’s nice.”

“You don’t have to lie,” Mira giggled, “Laxus is very gruff, stoic, impatient… He’s not the type of person who you’d look at once and say he’s nice.”

“He _is_ very handsome though,” Lucy said. Hisui flushed again and Lucy giggled. “Oh, Princess! You can see that blush through the make-up.”

“Mmm…” Mira smiled in the mirror, “She has _noticed_.”

“I don’t doubt that the prince has noticed how beautiful _you_ are, Princess,” Lucy said, “And tonight, it’s going to be even more clear! He won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

* * *

“Are you ready, your majesty?” Freed said, brushing wrinkles out of Laxus’s white coat.

“Yes.” Laxus frowned, fixing his cuffs. _It’s going to be fine._ A long time ago he might have imagined himself doing this tradition with a woman of West Fiore. Now he was inviting the Princess of East Fiore into his life, as his future wife. This tradition—this dance—it was a proposal. Finally, at the announcement of the caller, Laxus stepped into a dimly lit ballroom full of nobles, and decorated officers. There was a soft round of applause. The hall had been decorated to his and his grandfather’s specifications. Lantern stars of dozens of different colors hung from the ceiling, shimmering in the warm light of the candles. Stars—for the celestial dragon slayer. Laxus nodded his thanks to the crowd of nobility, straightening his white coat before turning as the caller announced his grandfather King Makarov Dreyar of West Fiore stepped into the room.

“Welcome, all, welcome, all. It is my pleasure to have you all here to share in this special moment with my grandson and his future bride, the Princess of East Fiore: Hisui Fiore.”

The doors on the other end of the hall swung open and Princess Hisui stepped in, draped in red and gold, her hair pulled up in a curled bun, her cheeks flushed, her green eyes wide with nervousness. She was just as beautiful as she had been the very first night he had met her, making his knees weak. _Goddammit, I’m supposed to dance like this?_ Bickslow’s aggravating words filtered through Laxus’s mind: _“You’ve got the hots for the princess, we get it.”_ Was that really what this was? Everyone was applauding once more as Hisui made her way to the center of the room. Laxus held out his arm and she gently took it, she smiled up at him. She was shaking.

Laxus’s grandfather was saying something about the importance of tradition between the two sides of Fiore, but Laxus leaned close to his bride-to-be. “You look…” His voice dried up in his throat and he coughed a little. “Nice.”

Hisui flushed, leaning against him. “You look nice too,” she murmured.

“As is the custom, the festivities tonight begin with the first dance…” King Makarov was saying.

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Laxus whispered as Hisui’s hand tightened on his arm. “I’ll be with you every step.”

She smiled, nodding once, and the music began. Laxus stepped away from the Princess and bowed low, glancing up to meet her eyes before he fully straightened. She was smiling, her eyes warm. That was a good sign, right? He had practiced this a million times so it was just right when the time came for his “proposal.” She curtseyed, and he held out his hand. “Princess Hisui Fiore, may I have this dance?”

She smiled, reaching out and setting her hand in his. “Prince Laxus Dreyar, that would make me very happy.”

He gently pulled her close, resting his hand on her waist. The music swelled and they began. It was so awkward to dance in front of all these people. In the background the hired help was carrying in platters of food. Everyone else’s eyes were on them: the Crown Prince and his future bride.

_I should say something._ Laxus couldn’t tear his gaze away from her. He felt so weak around her. She was the one who broke the silence as he sent her into a spin and pulled her back into his arms. “Lucy said that… this dance is like a proposal.”

“It’s the first step,” he said, still swaying to the music. “With this dance I’m asking you to be my wife…uhh…” he hesitated, “According to tradition. And, you accepting it… is saying yes.”

Hisui was quiet for a minute, and then she glanced back up at him. “Yes…” she whispered. “This is me…. Saying yes.”

* * *

Hisui felt awkward. She didn’t know any of these people besides the Prince himself, who was across the room talking to some friends. She watched him, he was shaking his head as his friends laughed. It looked like they were teasing him. She wished she could stand with them, and laugh with them. It didn’t feel like she was getting married at all. _I should be standing with him._ She imagined for once that maybe they _were_ in love. She had always imagined that this day would be special for her… she’d be there with him—standing with friends. She could hold his hand and his would be warm in hers. He would smile at her like she was his everything.

“Are you alright, Princess?” She turned to see a white haired girl, with big blue eyes. “You look a little lost.”

“Y-yes… I’m…” Hisui felt her cheeks go warm again. What had she been thinking? “I was just thinking… um…”

“You were thinking about Laxus?” The girl smiled.

Hisui glanced down at her deep red skirt. “Um…”

“It’s okay, Princess. My name is Lisanna. I think my sister Mira did your hair earlier.”

“Oh yes!” Hisui nodded.

“My brother, my sister, and I grew up with Laxus. I don’t….” She frowned, biting her lip, “I don’t want to be forward, but I’ll be happy to answer any questions you have about him.”

_An opportunity._ Hisui glanced back across the room at Laxus and he met her eye. He didn’t smile, but there was something in his eyes. “He’s…. different than I imagined.” Hisui said.

“What did you imagine?” Lisanna smiled.

“Well…” Hisui frowned. Maybe she shouldn’t talk about here, but… “I never met Laxus on the battlefield but…”

“Ah…” Lisanna nodded. “I see… you’ve heard a lot from others probably. It’s all true. Or… at least it used to be.”

“It’s… true?”

“Laxus was a hardened warrior. A solider with a heart of stone,” Lisanna nodded. “I’m sure your soldiers had all sorts of names for him. A maniac. A devil. A storm. It was all true.”

“Was?” Hisui murmured. Laxus was cold, that was for sure, but he wasn’t as cold as she imagined—not as awful as her soldiers said.

“Something happened,” Lisanna said. “His grandfather was hurt on the battlefield. We weren’t sure King Makarov was going to make it. Laxus changed after that. He talked more about peace, more about peace than anything. It was his idea to reach out with beginning peace negotiations. It was his idea to propose an alliance through marriage. And… these?” she pointed up to the papers stars hanging from the ceiling. “Also his idea. He wants this more than anything. He’s _dedicated_. This is more important to him than anything.”

Hisui glanced over at her husband-to-be. “I’ll try and remember that.” Laxus’s friends were laughing again. Hisui took in a deep breath. “Thank you, Lisanna.” And then she began to walk across the dance floor. The music was playing softly behind her. A few couples were dancing to the side, but Hisui had only one target.

She stepped into the circle around Laxus, right at his side, and gently took his hand in hers. He blinked, glancing down at her. “Princess.” She entwined her fingers with his.

“I thought that…. I should be with my future husband.”

He smiled a little, at last! She let out a giddy laugh, leaning against his arm.

“Hmm…” He mused, rubbing his thumb against her hand. “Would my future _wife_ like to dance?”

Hisui blinked. “Your majesty, we had our first dance. We don’t have to dance again.”

“What if I told you,” He said, his voice low, “That I _want_ to dance with you again.”

She felt her whole face go hot. “Well… if that were the case, your highness… I would say that I would like that very much.” He grinned, his smirk almost a devilish smile, he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, before pulling her back onto the dance floor. She felt dizzy with happiness. For the first time since she had arrived, she was looking forward to her wedding for _selfish_ reasons. Not for her people… not for her family… not for the peace… but for _herself._ This dragon slayer… This lightning dragon slayer… was softer than he let on. Softer than he seemed. And a life with him, leading side-by-side and hand-in-hand, seemed more like a dream, than anything.


	4. Rain

Hisui followed the soft sound of laughter out to the courtyard in the gardens. She had managed to get rid of Natsu and Gajeel. She had told them plenty of times now that they were taking their job far too seriously. After all, she was safe behind the walls of the Prince’s palace. She was sure they were off bickering about where she had gone off to.

Now, standing in the portico, she could see the girls who had helped her before, sweeping and raking up leaves, cheeks flushed, smiles bright. She hesitated, lifting her peach colored skirts. _This is my home now._ She had not had many friends before, back in East Fiore. Here… with how kind everyone was to her, she hoped that maybe she could make some. Most of these girls were familiar by now. There were Lucy and Mira who had done her hair and makeup, Lisanna who had offered her information about Laxus at the ball, Evergreen—one of Laxus’s closest friends… Hisui didn’t know much about her but she was kind to Hisui. There was another girl Hisui was unfamiliar with—with dark brown tresses of hair. She was laughing, tossing leaves at Lucy. And another girl with blue hair, who was straightening her headband and leaning over to pull weeds from the cracks between the bricks.

“Come on, girls,” she said, “His Majesty wants this place cleaned up for the wedding.”

Hisui stepped down the stairs from the portico and rounded some hedges to join them. “Good morning.”

The girls all stood at attention at the sound of her voice, offering her curtseys or bows. “Your Highness,” Lucy smiled, “What brings you down here? There are much lovelier places in the gardens you know.”

“Nonsense,” Hisui frowned, “I’m sure this place will be beautiful with a bit of work! I’m wondering if I can help.”

The girls blinked, eyes wide. “P-Princess Hisui! If Prince Laxus finds out you were working out here he would be very upset.” Mira said.

Hisui waved her hand, offering them all a bright smile. “Let me deal with the prince, I want to help. After all, it’s _my_ wedding. It seems unfair that you’re doing all the work.”

Evergreen smiled, “Oh, I like you.” She crossed her arms, “I think you’ll be good for Laxus.”

“Ever!” Mira scolded.

“It’s alright,” Hisui laughed, “Please, show me where I can help.”

They got to work. Hisui raking leaves. The awkwardness eventually slipped away and soon enough they were all laughing and talking together, and at last Hisui felt like she had found a home. The two girls she didn’t know where Cana and Levy. Cana liked to tease, and eventually her teasing fell on Hisui.

“So, Princess,” she said, sitting up from where she had been working on weeding the gravel path. “The guards were telling us an interesting story the other day.”

“Cana!” Lucy gasped, her cheeks flushed.

“What were they telling you?” Hisui frowned, confused.

“One of them saw you go to the Prince’s chamber several days ago,” Cana said, grinning, “And that you almost immediately rushed back out as red as your dress.”

“Cana!” Mirajane scolded. “Leave the poor princess alone.”

“No it’s alright,” Hisui smiled a little, her cheeks warm with a blush. “I’ll tell you.”

“Alright!” Cana grinned, “Finally, a good story.”

“When I went into the Prince’s chambers that day, he was just getting out of the baths.”

All the girls stared at Hisui, eyes wide. “Oh my god,” Cana grinned, “Was he _naked_?”

Hisui felt herself go hot, thinking about that day. “He was… in a towel.”

“Ooh,” Cana gushed. “You’re blushing, Princess Hisui. Prince Laxus is a really strong warrior. Did you like what you saw?”

“Cana!” Mirajane snapped, “That’s enough! This conversation is inappropriate!” Mirajane was right, so Hisui didn’t respond to Cana, but her heart was racing. _Did I like it…?_ Above them rain was beginning to fall, one drop… and then two… sprinkling.

“We should clean up the tools,” Lucy said, “I’m sure it’s only going to get worse.”

And just as the words left her mouth the clouds seemed to open up and they were caught up in a sudden downpour. The rain thundered down all around them, soaking them all. Hisui stood in shock for a moment, raising her hands and watching the huge drops of water splatter in her palms before let out a laugh. And soon enough they were all laughing, dancing and splashing in the sheet of rain. It wasn’t until after the rain began to die down that Evergreen met Hisui’s eyes and she visibly paled.

“Princess! You’re soaking wet! You’re dripping! If you don’t get into something dry you’ll catch a cold.”

“It’s alright, really,” Hisui tried to wave her off, but it wasn’t very convincing when she was already beginning to shiver.

“Come on, lets get you back inside and changed.” She rushed Hisui up the steps back to the portico, towards the doors into the main entry hall of the palace. Just as they slipped in through the doors, dripping water on the marble, Hisui bumped into something soft but solid.

_Prince Laxus._ He caught her shoulders steadying her. Today he was wearing a white coat with gold trim, his hair was slicked back. His gold eyes widened as he saw her—her hair plastered to her neck and in complete disarray, water rolling down her cheeks, her peach dress practically rendered see-through, soaked to the skin—and he turned to Evergreen, rage in his orange eyes.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?”

“I’m terribly sorry, Laxus,” Evergreen began, “It’s my—”

“It’s my fault,” Hisui said, “And it’s nothing really, Your Highness. I was walking out in the gardens and got caught in the rain before I had time to make it back to shelter!” Laxus eyed Evergreen warily as if searching for the truth, and then nodded.

Before Hisui could protest, he leaned over and lifted her up into his arms. “Y-your majesty!” She gasped, still shivering. “You’ll get soaked!”

“We have to get you to your rooms as quickly as possible. I will not have you catching a cold.”

He carried her all the way to her wing of the palace, pushing though the double doors that lead to her suite, and setting her down on the carpet floor. “You’re trembling,” He said, “Change into something dry, I’ll have the chefs make you something warm to drink.”

Hisui nodded once, her teeth chattering as Laxus rushed out of the room. Her peach dress was sopping wet. She let it drop to the floor, rushing across her chambers to her bedroom, and wardrobe, pulling off all her wet things and slipping into dry and _warm_ clothes—wool socks, a pale blue dress, and a white knitted sweater. Her hands were freezing. When she stepped out of her bedroom, Laxus was standing in her main chambers, leaning over to lift her sopping dress, and dropping it in the basket for laundry. When he saw her, red dusted his cheeks, and for a moment he was frozen before he took in a breath,

“Your hair is still dripping. Here.” He stepped into her bathroom, retrieving a towel. “Sit,” he demanded, gesturing to the lounging chair in her living area. Hisui hesitated as he sat. “Sit.” He said more firmly, gesturing to the space beside him. She slowly dropped down and felt him gently gather her wet hair away from her neck—his fingertips so warm against her skin—and wrap it in the towel, twisting away the water.

“Why are you doing this,” she whispered, playing with the edge of her sweater.

He paused, taken by surprise, and then resumed his gentle work, “Am I not allowed to care for my future wife?”

She still remembered the stories her soldiers told about him, his wrath, his unrivaled power on the battlefield. But he wasn’t like that here… he was gentle, she could feel it in the way he twisted the towel around her hair, the way he had carried her.

“There,” he murmured, “Still damp, but at least it’s not soaking.”

“Th-thank you…” she said.

“You’re still shivering.”

“It’s nothing, I’m sure I’ll—” He interrupted her, swooping her up into his arms, and carrying her towards her bed. “Y-your majesty!”

“Stay here,” he said, pulling the blankets over her. “The chef should have your tea any second now, I’ll go get it for you.”

“W-wait!” Hisui reached out and grasped his sleeve, pulling him back towards the bed. “P-please stay.”

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at her king-sized bed.

“Y-you’re warm…”

He nodded once, offering her a reassuring smile, and then came around the other side of the bed, sitting on the blankets, and leaning back against the pillows. Hisui hesitated before resting her head on his chest, and letting him hold her close.

“You really _are_ shivering, princess,” he murmured. She nodded. He was _so warm_. She took in a breath, pressing closer to him. _I could get used to this._ She imagined laying like this every night, coming to bed to his warmth, her heart skipped a beat.

“C-can I share something with you,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“You’re not what I expected. You’re… kind.”

He blinked, “I’m sorry you were expecting something worse.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m just… I’m very grateful to have met you,” she said, nuzzling closer to him. “I’m grateful… that these peace negotiations are happening. I’m grateful that we will be working together side by side…” Then she blinked as if just realizing. “Oh no! I’m sorry to keep you here! You must have more important things to do than keep me warm.”

Laxus entwined his fingers with hers. His hand was big, and warm, and he raised her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Princess, there is nothing more important than _you_.”

She woke up, hours later, to a knock from someone informing her that dinner would be served soon. He was gone. Her bed smelled like him, and through her grogginess and she pulled herself up from her pillows she thought that perhaps she remembered someone pressing a tender kiss to her forehead before he snuck out of her chambers to let her sleep.


End file.
